


Dog Days of Beacon

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: After Ruby got caught in a compromising position with Zwei only to discover her teammates, Pyrrha, and Nora had all done the exact same, the only reasonable solution was to organize a big 'play date' with as many furry friends as they could find. For Korrd.





	Dog Days of Beacon

When Ruby's friends first caught her hunched forward and getting mounted by Zwei, she thought she'd be in trouble. She didn't expect a row of sheepish confessions from each of her teammates that they each fucked Zwei when nobody was around either. But she especially didn't expect Nora and Pyrrha to confess that the one time the two had dog-sat, they'd taken turns with Zwei and hoped that Ruby and Yang wouldn't ever find out. It seemed there was no space for judgment there, and it was then, in the kernel of six girls' twisted confession of all loving the same thing, that the idea began to bubble up of having a big 'party' of sorts, and before long plans to invite plenty of dogs and have them breed the six huntresses in training had become such a solid and wonderful sounding idea that there had been a date set and some real plans laid for this most twisted of occasions.

On the big day, Team RWBY's dormitory room was full of dogs of all sizes and colours, presented with six girls all happy to indulge in their most twisted of fetishes, the smell of raw arousal filling the air too much for the canine beasts to ignore as they rushed over to the girls all at once, pawing needily at them whether completely naked or just undressed enough to allow access. Nobody was nervous here about it, all six girls in agreement on what was about to happen next; to let the dogs fuck them every which way all night, and hopefully to all end up with a belly full of puppies by the end of it. Whether it was Weiss rolling onto all fours to stick her perky butt up high or Nora lying spread eagle on the floor and trying to welcome animals to use her as they wished, nobody was holding back on the indulgence of the most depraved kink.

Weiss didn't feel so dainty underneath a Great Dane, down on her hands and knees as she was fiercely rutted from behind by the big dog, but then, she didn't fuck dogs to feel elegant. "Fuck me you big, strong boy," she gasped, shameless in her acceptance of her strange and bestial lust. The fact it was so twisted and depraved really only made it better for Weiss, as she got a chance to feel the rough, almost humiliating fervor of a big, dumb animal on top of her, panting hard as he hammered away at her slick pussy while the Schnee heiress's dress was pulled up to allow easy access for anything that walked on four logs. "Nngh, come on, fill me full of puppies, give me something to be ashamed about!"

Even if she didn't 'feel bad' about her depravity, Weiss was the one who relished most in an almost guilty thrill about how wrong it was. The proud, poised, high society heiress waving her ass in the air and getting stuffed by the cock of a filthy animal, who hammered into her, who Weiss wanted to cum deep inside of her and fuck Impregnate her, was a fall from grace too amazing to ignore. Weiss refused to be ashamed of what she felt, but the degrading element of what she did was impossible for her to ignore, enriching her perversion and adding to her depravity an important element of rawness that Weiss couldn't get enough of as she squirmed beneath the large dog, head thrown back in delight as he stood proudly over her, continuing to thrust.

Some drool trickled down onto Weiss's cheek, and it nearly set her off right there for all the most twisted of reasons. "Yes, such a good boy! Cum in your good and proper mistress, make her a dirty doggy breeding slut, fuck me full of puppies until even daddy can't ignore how filthy I really am!" Her cries rose above all the moaning and writhing of the other girls as she became singularly focused on the desperation of what she was doing, on getting what she craved at any cost. Weiss couldn't slow down now, couldn't stop, and she refused to give an inch until she had taken every one of the dog's inside of her.

When the knot slammed into Weiss, she screamed out loudly, head thrown back as she felt herself consumed by burning need to a degree she was absolutely not ready for, her body twisting and shaking as the swollen bulge forced its way into her pussy, locking her in place for what was to come. She moaned, head rolling back in ecstasy as she gave in completely, the look of raw pleasure on her face only made better as the cock erupted into her spasming twat and the thick flood of hot cum pumping into her womb set her alight in all the best of ways. She was filled with not only cum, but with satisfaction. Raw, shuddering bliss that left her slumping limply down with a lewd smile across her face, ready to get comfortable; she was going to be here a while.

Pulling tightly against each other, Yang and Pyrrha feverishly made out as the dogs pounding them from behind raced to their finishes. There was no reason they kissed, really. Just passion and a general agreement the other was hot, and when already doing something as insane as starring in an orgy with dogs there was little reason to hold anything back, so they just went with it, both twisting hotly about against one another as they let everything work its magic on them, tongues meeting in a messy, heated dance that had Pyrrha tightening a hand in Yang's bouncy blonde hair while Yang in turn could not get her hands off of Pyrrha's tits. The two were all too happy to feed each others' madness as they were both rutted from behind, giving their everything to the insanity without hesitation.

"I always thought you were hot," Pyrrha moaned. "But you're even hotter now." Yang with messy hair and lidded eyes was something that Pyrrha didn't realize was something she'd needed until it was right there and ready to haunt her dreams for the rest of her life, and she could not keep her kisses away in light of that fact. Giving in felt so good, and with the weight of what she'd done with Zwei no longer hanging over her, Pyrrha felt freed.

"If you think I'm hot now, wait until a few months when I lose my abs because I'm pregnant with a bunch of dogs," she muttered. "But you look great, too. Especially full of doggy dick." Yang could not stop touching Pyrrha every which way as she was fucked roughly from behind. "And your tits are perfect. I'm so jealous right now of how much the--oh, god, fuck! Yes!" Yang crashed into orgasm head thrown back as Pyrrha stared in delight at her o-face, only to be overwhelmed a few seconds later herself by the crushing thrill of orgasmic delight.

The girls came happily, clutching one another as the dogs gave in under the pressure of their slick holes spasming so tightly around their cocks. Cum pumped deep into the girls as the knots forced their way in, and pressed cheek to cheek, Yang and Pyrrha felt like they were in heaven, something made only better as the dogs mounting them turned around and tried to tug away, only to find the knots keeping them both locked in for the long haul.

It was then that a dog came over and rolled onto his back in front of them, his big, red dick poking up excitedly in front of both elated faces. Pyrrha and Yang didn't expect to be kissing again, but both dove for the cock at once, surprised to find themselves locking lips against the cock head as their eyes went wide in surprise at the other's haste, before softening slowly down into something more appreciative and raw, the simmering lust within them finding purchase as they each wrapped fingers around the base of the cock to hold it steady. "I've never shared one before," Yang purred excitedly, dragging her tongue along the cock as Pyrrha followed suit on her side, their eyes locking in delight at the prospect of taking their soft affection toward one another a step further.

Tongues began to work up and down the aching doggy dick happily, neither huntress hesitating in their steady adoration of the cock before them. With dicks still buried into them and all that warm, gooey spunk in their wombs going nowhere, their lusts were fed into with all the fuel either could have needed. When their tongues met, they shared the quick, sloppy moment of a lurid tongue kiss with one another before breaking apart to lick elsewhere, worshiping the dog's dick together as they let themselves get completely carried away by all the insanity that came with their actions; it was too good to ignore, and they couldn't keep themselves apart for anything.

Lying happily on the ground with his paws up, the dog panted excitedly, feeling the fingers slowly stroking along his base while tongues ran all over his cock, coating it with a nice helping of warm, slick spit. He'd had no way to expect both girls were going to go at his cock at the same time, and the pleasure of the delighted, desperate double blowjob had him all worked up, squirming excitedly as they worked faster and harder at his cock. A few excited barks whenever their tongues joined against his head for some sloppy kisses helped encourage them to keep at that particular line of indulgence as long as he could convince them to.

Full of love and affection after their raw orgasms, Yang and Pyrrha wanted nothing more than for the dog to enjoy himself thoroughly, and they worked tirelessly at his cock to get him off, to express that affection and the raw, burning excitement that came with being creampied by the big, strong dogs behind them. It was all too easy to give themselves up to the pleasure, to work at his cock without pause or hesitation, until finally the dog could take no more, and within their hands, the swollen, throbbing doggy dick erupted. Pyrrha and Yang both received big, gooey facials as the streaks of canine spunk hit their mouths and lips, and the cock hadn't even finished erupting by the time they were locked up in another fiery kiss, grabbing at each other and swapping the cum they had just earned back and forth.

There were times when Blake really didn't want to embrace the whole 'cat' thing and all of its more embarrassing elements, but when she was getting stuffed full of dog cock in her ass and pussy at the same time was not one of them, and she was eager to mewl and whine as she sat atop the lap of one dog, bouncing eagerly on his cock, while another mounted her from behind, thrusting into her ass and making it shake under the force of their brutal thrusts. "Fuck your kitty," she whined, playing it all up happily, letting herself get carried away by the raw, depraved thrill of being the kitty fucktoy for a pair of big, strong dogs. "Breed me, show me why dogs are better, just fill me!"

Dogs always liked Blake, owing to the whole cat faunus thing, and it had become such a twisted element of her delightful hunger to give in to that fact, to own up to it and embrace every twisted second of it as she was roughly double penetrated, stuffed so full of cock and loving every second of riding out the madness. Thankfully, they seemed just as eager to be fucking her, thrusting feverishly into her tight holes, leaving the cat faunus a whining wreck barely able to hold herself together under the crushing weight of her own arousal. It was a little embarrassing, but Blake knew that here, she wouldn't have to worry about embarrassment or shame, and could embrace her twisted desires more openly, around friends who all shared her vulgar kink. Maybe not the weird part of it, but she could hear Weiss whining about her father finding out she was a filthy girl, so clearly she wasn't alone in seeing something more in the indulgence.

Her ass and pussy both felt full, stretched to the limit and with what felt like a very thin inner wall actually separating the cocks, which helped the dogs feel an increased tightness as well as they hammered away at her. Blake had never been able to get down and dirty with Zwei like this, even though she'd tried with his dick and a dildo before. It didn't compare to the real thing, though, and to feel herself so full and fucked so hard sent her quickly crashing over the edge harder than she could have ever dreamt of, a moaning, howling, blissed out wreck letting out frantic, quivering mewls as she came, soon treated to the dogs following suit and pumping her holes full of cum, leaving Blake to wonder if it would really take, and how thoroughly, blissfully filthy she'd feel if she came home to the Menagerie knocked up with real, actual dogs.

She may not be determined to show up or embarrass anyone, but fuck if that didn't sound hot for all the wrong reasons.

What Nora lacked in any kind of biological, scent-based point of attraction for animals, she more than made up for through sheer enthusiasm to a degree that was almost frightening. Hunched forward on her knees, she was mounted by one dog, with another standing in front of her and facing away, his cock pulled toward her so she could suck on it, and two more dogs standing at his sides for her to jerk off feverishly. It was as grand and decadent a display of pure lust as Nora could have ever mustered, servicing four dogs at once without any sign of confusion, handling them all like a pro. There was no slowness or hesitation in Nora's all out dog cock paradise; finally, she had the chance to embrace and indulge more thoroughly than ever before, and she was going to take it.

The pace of the dog thrusting into her dripping pussy from behind helped set the pace for her head, which dragged back and forth to the pace of the cock inside of her twat, which helped make focusing on sucking the cock before her a breeze. She slurped and slobbered all over it noisily, not caring about the trickle of saliva down her chin, taking it as a side-effect of arousal just as normal as the sticky nectar running down her thighs. Her hands worked in the same fashion, treating the dogs she was jerking off to the same speed of fucking she received from the dog mounting her. Even though it was a lot to do and her neck was getting a bit more from this less than optimal position, Nora felt like a million dollars, and even better than all that was the fact that it was working.

There was no power for Nora to feel more intoxicating than the one that involved getting four dogs off at once. She indulged harder than anyone, and for it she was rewarded in the best of ways with the growing sense of rough excitement that left her feeling invincible. Everything fed back so perfectly into her own glee, and she knew she was on to something here, something dangerous and exciting. Unstoppable, she could become queen of the dog fuckers, commanding her reverse harem of hungry hounds while caressing her pregnant belly and letting them vie for who got to knock her up next. Her mind spun out of control with fantasies and she wasn't the least bit ashamed of them.

Fantasy was precisely what did Nora in, though, as she came hard and loud, moaning around the dog dick she was sucking as the knot slammed into her. The vibrations running through the saliva filling her mouth and coating the cock she sucked on helped get her what she craved from both ends, as not only did her womb fill up with potent dog spunk, but her mouth did too, the salty, overpowering thrill of her treat leaving her to whine happily as she pulled back, gulping down her prize as she greedily dove for one of the dogs she was jerking off. "If you boys cum on the floor and not in my mouth, you're not allowed to fuck me!" she called gleefully.

In contrast to all the madness going on around her, Ruby decided she wanted to keep things sane, lying slumped back against the side of her bed as Zwei lay atop her, thrusting eagerly, his tongue lapping up and down her stomach as she scratched behind his hears, and moaned, 'You're such a good boy, Zwei! Come on, get me pregnant, be my doggy baby daddy!" It stood to reason that one of the two sisters who owned Zwei should be the one who he knocked up, and the corgi was a bit 'too small' for Yang to want, so Ruby was happy to let her favorite pup thrust eagerly at her pussy, his cock hardly feeling small to her as she lay there with her legs spread, tight cunt stuffed with her dog's cock and certainly treated to enough pleasure for her to embrace it all.

Which meant the madness of the orgy all around Ruby was more of a visceral, visual treat to enjoy, something she could look over the madness and watch, serving to help arouse and entice her as Zwei fucked her. And it worked perfectly; she wanted to come out and join later and probably get in some oral action too, but for now, she was content to enjoy Zwei's company, his eager thrusts hitting her just right. "Nobody can fuck me like you do," she whined. 'That's why you're my favorite, Zwei."

Zwei yelped excitedly at his owner as he thrust away at her pussy. He didn't really have any favorites, just loving the girl he was presently fucking, and in this case it meant Ruby, who felt like home even before getting into the fun he had fucking her. It was all so right, and he was happy to oblige, to make his owner twist and moan under his eager touch as his thrusts got better of both of them. All he could do was bark happily up at Ruby in response to her words, but that seemed to be all she was looking for.

"Mm, we won't have toe tell dad who's going to get me pregnant, but if he does find out, I'm going to fight for you, I promise. Oh! And once we are all pregnant... You're going to be the luckiest dog in Vale, because we're all going to want a piece of you. Isn't that exciting?" She received more fervid barks, and she thought that was it until the sudden push forward that her squealing in surprise as the knot forced its way into her, her spine arching as she immediately lost herself right there to the surging pleasure. Zwei came inside of her, and the feeling of all his gooey seed filling her up set Ruby completely off, her orgasm washing over her with a raw satisfaction made only better by the orgasmic cries all across the room as she looked across at her friends, her teammates, her sister... They were all leaving her pregnant with puppies tonight, and she had a feeling the six of them were going to be on the receiving end of a whole lot more communal doggy indulgence from now on.


End file.
